Street Fighter S
''Street Fighter S ''is an American action comic book series based on the Street Fighter franchise. The comic is published by Knockout Comics and very loosely adapts the plot of the video games. Characters Main *'Ryu' - a wandering martial artist who likes to enter street fighting competitions. Recurring *'Ken Masters '- Ryu's main rival who is his total opposite. *'Chun-Li '- a woman with a strong sense of justice. *'Guile' - a true American patriot who is stern on the outside but very emotional on the in. *'Blanka '- a green Brazillian man who was found as a feral child with the ability to generate electricity. *'Edmond "E." Honda' - an honorable sumo wrestler who values tradition. *'Zangief '- a patriotic Russian man who is very muscly. *'Dhalsim' - an Indian man who enjoys meditation and is rather friendly. *'Cammy White' - a very stern, determined and forceful woman. *'Dee Jay' - a Jamaican kickboxer who enjoys having fun and fighting. *'Fei Long' - a Chinese movie star who tests his fighting skills in street fights. *'Thunder Hawk '- a very heroic but very emotionless Native-American man. *'Gouken' - Ryu's master who is also the brother of the villainous Akuma. *'Cody' - a Final Fight character who is a reckless vigilante. *'Dan Hibiki '- a horrible self-taught martial artist who is far more confident than he should be. *'Guy' - a Final Fight character who is very strong, smart, and respects justice. *'Ingrid '- what appears to be a deity in the form of a young adult woman. *'Karin' - a stereotypical rich girl who enjoys bragging and has a rather large ego. *'Maki' - a tomboyish ninja who enjoys getting into fights. *'Charlie Nash' - Guille's formerly deceased friend. *'Rainbow Mika '- a Japanese professional wrestler who idolizes Zangief. *'Rose' - a fortune teller who is very intelligent and calm. *'Sakura' - a late high school age girl who sees Ryu as her role model. * Antagonists *'Akuma' - the arch-enemy of Gouken and by extension Ryu. *'M. Bison' - a terrorist who enjoys throwing street fighting tournaments on the side. *'Sagat '- Ryu's first true enemy who he cost an eye. *'The Illuminati', a cult that has been around since the dawn of mankind. **'Gill' - a cult leader and deity who is kind to his followers but despises anyone against him. **'Kolin' - Gill's assistant. **'Dr. Woo' - a scientist who works for the Illuminati. **'Twelve' - a shapeshifting humanoid. **'Eleven' - Twelve's "brother". *'Seth' - a genetically engineered human who is a part of the organization S.I.N. *'Balrog '- a hot-headed boxer who enjoys picking on people and generally being obnoxious. *'Vega '- a man who values his looks over everything and carries a claw as his main weapon. *'Evil Ryu' - a split personality of Ryu's that is caused by using too much dark energy. *'Urien' - Gill's younger brother who despises everything. *'Juli and Juni' - two brainwashed fighters who are a part of "The Dolls". *'Rolento' - a Final Fight character who is an on and off antagonist. He is a stereotypical soldier archetype. *'Sodom' - a Final Fight character who is a representation of the "weeaboo" culture. * Issues #/Round One/ - After the first Street Fighter Tournament, Ryu hears rumors of another one and decides to try and enter. #/Round Two/ - Ryu meets the fighter and movie star Fei Long and decides to test his might against him. #/Round Three/ - After an assassination attempt on her life, Chun-Li tries to catch the person who did it. Trivia *Whenever someone is defeated in battle a large "K.O." appears over the panel. *Gouken refers to Akuma as "Gouki", which has been confirmed to be Akuma's real name in the comic.